Long Awaited Arrival
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Baby Taylor is on the way... FLUFFY! Smacked!


**A/N And we have a baby ;) i know it's a little long, but enjoy! There is a lot of team interaction, and it is a little out of character for both Mac and Stella, but they are having a baby ;)**

**I own nothing**!

* * *

Mac was thoroughly annoyed. He had been in court all morning, despite the fact that his wife was in labor. He was told he would be in contempt if he did not attend, so he reluctantly left her in the care of Flack's family and went to perform his civil duty. Just after his testimony he got the call saying Stella had been taken to the hospital. He was trying to break through New York traffic to get to the hospital. Stella told him there was no hurry, but damn it, he wanted to be there, now. He let out a frustrated groan as he hit another red light. It was all he could do not to flip on the sirens. Mac fished his phone out of his suit pocket and dialed Stella's number.

"I'm on my way, if I could ever get through this damn traffic," Mac said when she answered, laying on his horn as a taxi cut him off.

"Mac, honey, calm down, like I said, there is no hurry. Why don't you run home and trade out the avalanche for your truck and change out of your suit," Stella encouraged.

"I'd rather just go straight to the hospital," Mac sighed.

"I know honey, but we're going to need the car seat eventually, this way you don't have to go back for it," she pointed out. Mac knew she had a point, but he really wanted to be with her. "I'm fine, Jess and Maeli are keeping me company until you get here," she added.

"Ok, then I guess I'll be there in an hour or so," Mac gave in. "Call me if anything changes," he requested.

"You know I will," Stella promised. "Love you, see you soon," she finished.

"Love you too," Mac added before ending the call.

When Mac walked into his house, he was anxious to say the least. The next time he walked through that door, he would have his son with him. The whole thing was still so surreal to him. He knew it wouldn't seem real until he heard that little boy's first cries.

Once in his bedroom, he quickly abandoned his good suit and donned a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He took a short trip to the nursery. His hands nervously drummed against the side of the crib. He couldn't wait to see the room occupied. On that thought, he gathered what things he'd need and climbed in his truck, headed for the hospital once more.

Mac walked down the sterile hospital hallway, finding Jess and Maeli stationed outside Stella's door. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mac!" Maeli gasped.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled. He lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Stel just fell asleep, I figured we'd let her rest," Jess explained.

"Ok, how is she doing?" Mac wondered.

"I would say her contractions have gotten stronger. She was really sociable until about a half hour ago then she grew kind of distant," Jess provided. Mac nodded.

"Mac?" Maeli called for his attention.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mac asked.

"Is Stella going to have the baby soon?" she inquired.

"I think so honey," he answered.

"Can I hold him when he gets here?" she wondered.

"At some point, sure, he may not get here until the middle of the night though," Mac chuckled.

"Alright, well, you get in there with your wife; we have soccer practice to get to. We'll be back later," Jess stepped in, taking Maeli.

"Thanks," Mac added as he slipped into the hospital room. Stella was still sleeping, but Mac could tell it wasn't very peaceful. He gently took her hand and softly stroked his thumb across her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered open. "There's no need to wake up on my account," he smirked.

"I really wasn't sleeping anymore, your son won't allow it," she quipped. She moved on the bed, allowing him to join her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"I've been better and I've been worse, I'll manage," Stella replied with a tight smile.

A couple hours later, the whole team was hovering around Stella's room, and she wasn't really up for all the company. She had been freakishly quiet and withdrawn; Mac would have been worried had he not known her better.

"What do you say we go on that walk?" he whispered in her ear. Stella broke out in a small smile. As she readied herself to leave the room, Mac sent out a text to his team. He laughed softly when all their phones rang simultaneously as he and his wife walked into the hallway. The text read:

_Stella needs a little space. We both appreciate your support and excitement, but she is in the process of having a baby and as some of you know, that's not exactly the easiest thing. I'm talking her on a walk down the hallway. By the time we get back, I hope you all have moved the Baby Taylor welcome wagon to the waiting room. _

"Care to share what's on your mind, Stel?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I'm just channeling the pain," Stella answered, assuming he wanted to know why she had been so quite.

"But they encourage you to scream," Mac commented.

"I know, but that's just not the way I work, I guess," she shrugged. Mac shook his head. He knew better than to expect Stella to do things any other way than she saw fit and if she wanted to stay quite, she would stay quiet.

When they returned to the room, Mac was relieved to see it empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Stella wondered.

"I'm sure the nurses moved them to the waiting room, they're a pretty rowdy crowd," Mac half lied on a laugh. "I'm going to go check on them, do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, but I bet a nurse will be in here soon to check progress," Stella mentioned and no sooner than she finished, did a nurse enter the room.

"How are things going?" the cheerful nurse asked. Stella updated her on any changes since her last progress report. "I think it'll be within the hour, Daddy," the nurse smiled at Mac. Mac's eyes met Stella's.

"Go check on the team, I'm not going anywhere, just be quick," she allowed. The nurse laughed as Mac sped out of the room.

"He's all but beside himself," she commented.

"He's been like that since the day he found out I was pregnant," Stella replied.

"Those are the ones that make the best dads," the nurse winked and left the room.

Mac found the whole team in the nearest waiting room. It appeared they had ordered take out and were settling in for the long awaited arrival of Baby Taylor. They looked up to be met with the sight of a rather rough looking Mac Taylor. His hair was all askew and his t-shirt was un-tucked and wrinkled. In his defense, it had been a long day. He finished his testimony by nine and was at the hospital by ten. Now eight hours later, he was still anxiously waiting to meet his son.

"Are you hungry, Daddy?" Lindsey smiled.

"Not really," Mac declined.

"What's the word?" Don asked.

"Within the hour," Mac informed.

"Awesome," Danny cheered as he set a plate down in front of his toddler. Mac's heart warmed as he looked around the room. Flack was there with Jess and Maeli, Adam sat with Mel, Danny and Lindsey brought Jake, and Hawkes was there with his new, but getting serious quickly, girlfriend. It was like their own little makeshift family.

"So has she told you she hates you and will never let you touch her again?" Jess teased.

"Actually no," Mac smiled.

"Lucky," Danny grumbled. Lindsey playfully swatted his arm.

"Well you better get back in there with her, that baby's not gonna wait," Hawkes laughed.

"Right," Mac replied with a nod and started back towards Stella's room. Stella had a contemplative look on her face when he returned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just feeling very real at this moment," Stella answered with a weary smile. Mac sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand again.

"He'll be here really soon," he said softly.

"Do you think I can do this?" she asked.

"I _know_ you can," Mac assured her, kissing her knuckles.

"But Mac, I didn't have parents," she sighed.

"Stel, honey, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are the most caring and loving person I know and if anyone would be a good mother, it would be you," he continued. She smiled a real smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The nurse was right, by the time another hour rolled around, Mac was holding his baby boy. He was absolutely enthralled with the newborn. He counted fingers and toes three times, just to make sure he wasn't too excited to count correctly. Stella had done beautifully and Mac gained an entirely new respect for her. Mac set the child back in his mother's arms as he took a seat on the bed.

"I suppose he's going to need a name," Stella laughed as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

Yeah, I don't think he can be Baby Taylor forever, especially if you want to have another one someday," Mac agreed. Stella just stared at her son for a moment. She got just what she'd hoped for a little boy that looks just like his father. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. Stella was suddenly overwhelmed by the reality of it all. "Hey, why the tears?" he asked. He had expected her to cry for one reason or another; he just wanted to know why.

"I just can't believe it's real, he's mine, you're mine, I'm just afraid I'm going to wake up in my old apartment all by myself," she sobbed.

"It's real, trust me, I will be yours forever, you know that," Mac smiled.

"I like the name Aaron, it means strong," Stella whispered. Mac looked at his son and rolled the name around in his mind a few times. Aaron Taylor, he liked that.

"I like it," he agreed.

"You're not just saying that because I like it, right? I don't want you going around saying you hate your son's name because you wanted to make your wife happy," Stella expressed.

"No hon, I really like it, and if I didn't I'm too much of a gentleman to say anything about it," he finished with a smile. Stella rolled her eyes.

"If you promise you like it, you get to pick his middle name," she offered.

"I promise and well, I was hoping we could use McCanna, my dad's name," Mac responded somewhat sheepishly.

"Aaron McCanna Taylor," Stella said slowly. "I think it suits him," she finished with a nod. Mac reached for his son again. The newborn slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Aaron," Mac grinned. Stella watched her husband adjust the baby in his arms. He made it look like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you, Mac," she blurted.

"I love you too, Stel," he replied, looking up at her. He leaned over and kissed her slowly. "Thank you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"Why don't you take him to meet the team, they've been waiting long enough," she smiled.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather them come back here?" Mac asked.

"Give me a little bit, I just had a baby," Stella laughed.

"We can wait," Mac offered.

"No, no, just take him down the hall, you want to show him off, you are oozing fatherly pride," she urged. Mac chuckled. "Go!" Stella added. Mac shook his head and left the room.

Maeli was the first to see Mac as he entered the waiting room. She would have greeted him in her normal fashion, had she not seen the baby in his arms.

"Mom," she whispered, poking Jess in the shoulder and pointing at Mac. Jess broke away from her conversation with Mel to look where her daughter was pointing. She gasped and instantly got to her feet. Everyone turned to look in Mac's direction.

"Hey," he smiled. "Maeli, did you still want to hold the baby?" Mac wondered. Maeli nodded furiously. "Ok, sit down for me," he instructed. He carefully set the baby in Maeli's arms and took a seat next to her.

"What's his name?" Maeli asked curiously.

"Aaron," Mac replied simply.

"Aaron what?" Hawkes voice broke into Maeli and Mac's moment.

"Aaron McCanna," Mac provided. The baby began of fuss; Maeli sent Mac a desperate look. "It's ok, sweetheart," he laughed, lifting Aaron from her arms.

"He's what an hour old and you already have this dad thing down," Don commented.

"I wouldn't say I have it down, but I'm getting there," Mac retorted.

"Can I see him?" Lindsey asked. Mac grinned and handed him over.

"How's Stella?" Adam wondered.

"She's good, I think she's a little bit overwhelmed, but she'll be ok. I don't think she ever thought she'd get this opportunity. She's a little nervous too," Mac answered honestly.

"She'll do fine, she has no need to worry," Jess replied.

"She'd like you all to see her in a little bit, but she needed some time. I'm sure she's on the phone with Elena," Mac continued.

"He's beautiful, Mac," Lindsey gushed as she passed the baby on to her husband. Mac blushed.

"I think he looks like you," Danny added.

"I agree," Mel mentioned.

"Dada?" Jake called for Danny's attention, curious about what his father was holding. Danny knelt next to his son.

"Hey buddy, can you say baby?" Danny asked, letting Jake look at Aaron.

"Baby?" Jake still wasn't sure about Aaron.

"Very good," Danny praised.

"Mama?" Jake said, slightly panicked. Lindsey scooped up her little boy.

"It's ok Jake, Daddy doesn't get to keep the baby," she laughed. Her son buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lindsey stroked his back. "Danny, you better hand Aaron off before your son has a meltdown," she suggested. Danny did what he was told and gave Aaron to Adam. Nobody missed the gooey look in Mel's eyes as she watched her fiancé hold the baby.

"You want kids, Mel?" Jess wondered.

"Yeah," she replied simply. Adam ended his turn shortly and Aaron was moved into Mel's arms. Next was Jess's turn, then Hawkes and finally, Don was holding the little boy. Don had to admit, it felt good to hold a baby again. As daunting as it was to have a life that completely depended on you, he enjoyed the responsibility of being a father and made a mental note to remind himself to bring up the idea of another baby to Jess later. As he held Aaron, he pulled Mac aside.

"How are you doing?" Don wondered.

"I'm nervous," Mac admitted.

"You don't look it," Don noted.

"I've learned to hide my feelings well," Mac shrugged.

"Well, you're doing a good job," Don laughed.

"At what, hiding my feelings or taking care of Aaron?" Mac smirked.

"Both, and thanks for letting Maeli hold him, I know there were some concerns of how she'd react once Stella had the baby. She's used to having her best friend Mac all to herself. I think by giving her a little special attention you stemmed off any negative reaction," Don stated with a nod.

"She's the closest thing to a niece I'll ever have and she is special to me, I don't want her to forget it," Mac mentioned.

"She won't, but you don't need to worry about her, get your wife and son taken care of," Don advised.

"I know and I will, but that little girl has been waiting patiently all day to meet Aaron and I wasn't about to let her down," Mac replied with a grin.

"You better get back to Stella," Don suggested. Mac nodded and took Aaron in his arms once again. He turned back to his team.

"I uh, I wanted to thank you guys to being here today. It means a lot to both Stella and I. Neither of us really have family to share this moment with and we are glad to have all of you," he announced. He was greeted with a round of "no problems" and "glad to be heres". His eyes caught on Maeli once more. He had an idea. He knew Stella wasn't ready for a ton of company, but seeing Maeli couldn't hurt.

"Hey Maeli, do you want to come see Stella?" he offered. The little girl's blue eyes lit up. She jumped up and followed Mac out of the room.

When they returned to Stella's room she was just ending a phone call.

"Elena?" Mac asked. "I brought you a guest," he added quickly.

"Yeah, she said she might fly out in a few weeks, hey Maeli!" Stella smiled. Maeli had yet to move from behind Mac, she was a little unsure of herself.

"Hi Stella," she said quietly. Mac gave Aaron to Stella and swung Maeli up to his hip. She relaxed almost immediately.

"Did you get to hold Aaron, sweetie?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, until he started crying," Maeli answered with a small shrug.

"Babies do that a lot, you cried the first time I met you," Stella provided.

"Really?" Maeli was intrigued.

"Yep, your Daddy brought you to Mac's office and Mac was holding you when I came in to meet you. I was so excited I think I scared you, so you started crying," Stella told. Maeli smiled. Mac set her down on the bed next to Stella.

"I like him," Maeli decided.

"Good, because you may have to come over and help us out with him," Mac said with a wink.

"Really? Can I?" Excitement was rolling off of the little girl in waves.

"Sure," Stella agreed with a nod.

"I don't think Jake likes him," Maeli continued.

"Why's that, sweetheart?" Stella wondered.

"He practically freaked out when Danny was holding Aaron," Mac explained before Maeli could.

"Well, Jake is still little, he doesn't understand what's going on," Stella mentioned.

When the nurse brought in a bottle for Aaron, Mac figured it was probably about time to get Maeli back to her parents.

"Ok, kiddo, Aaron needs to eat, and I'm sure your Mom and Dad are starting to think I kidnapped you," Mac laughed and he lifted Maeli off the bed. Maeli giggled. She rested her head on Mac's shoulder. He could tell the long day was starting to get to her. She had been a trooper, and he hoped her special visit with Stella had been reward enough for that.

"Mac," Stella spoke softly. He met her eyes. "Send the team home, have them come by the house in a few days, I'm just not up for much more," she admitted, somewhat sadly.

"Sounds like a good idea, they'll understand completely," Mac responded, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

Maeli was barely conscious when Mac handed her off to Don. He told his team Stella's request and said his goodbyes. Jess lingered for a moment. She leaned up and gently kissed Mac on the cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered. Mac smiled and nodded. He waited until she jogged up next to Don and then went back to his wife and child.

As Jess slid her hand into Don's, he turned to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure," Jess allowed.

"What would you say to having another baby?" Don inquired.

"I would say I have to think about it," Jess answered inconclusively.

"Well, will you think about it?" he requested. She looked up at him. His blue eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, I'll think about it," she promised.

Aaron had finished eating by the time his father returned. Stella was in the process of burping him.

"That little girl has all the makings of an older sister," Stella mentioned on a laugh.

"I wonder how Don and Jess feel about that," Mac smiled as she sat down next to his wife.

"Thanks for bringing her back here," Stella added, gratefully. Mac just nodded. "You know, I think Maeli was the first baby I ever saw you with," she remembered.

"That's right, way back before I even considered kids as a possibility," Mac mused.

"Well, it's possible, and this little guy here is living proof of that," Stella said as she ran a finger down Aaron's cheek. "I just remember you standing behind your desk, holding little Maeli and talking to Don like it was the most normal thing for you. Watching you in that moment showed me a lot of things," Stella continued.

"Oh, and what's that?" Mac wondered.

"It showed me that Maeli was going to be very important to you and that there was a possibility that we could move on from boyfriend and girlfriend and get married and have babies, and look, I was right on all accounts," she finished with a laugh.

The next morning, Stella and Aaron were released from the hospital. Mac peered at them in his rearview mirror. Aaron was sleeping and Stella was just content to watch him and as much as Mac wanted to watch them both, he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ok Aaron, you ready to see your new room?" Stella cooed as she pulled her son from his carrier. Aaron protested slightly, then stretched and settled back into Stella's arms. Stella smiled and stroked his cheek. Mac set a hand on the small of her back and led them through the door.

"Are you going to take him upstairs?" he asked. Stella turned to face him.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" she countered.

"You go ahead, I'll be right up," Mac answered. He returned to his truck to gather the balloons and whatnot they had brought home from the hospital.

Stella slowly took a seat in the rocking chair in the nursery. Aaron's blue eyes stared up at her.

"I can't believe you're awake," she cooed. She let her eyes roam over his tiny body. He was perfect and she was so grateful to have him. Mac smiled as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I could get used to that sight," he chuckled softly. Stella looked up at him.

"I think it's about nap time," Stella mentioned, ending with a yawn.

"For both of you," he laughed.

"Mmm, yeah, I'd be ok with that," she nodded. Mac finally stepped into the room and lifted Aaron out of her arms. Aaron's tiny hand fisted Mac's t-shirt.

"Ok, to bed with you two," he instructed taking Stella's hand with his free one and leading her towards their bedroom.


End file.
